


Your Smile

by Amaranthkick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flustered Shiro, M/M, Mutual Pining, fake dating au, romantic lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick
Summary: Lance and Shiro have to act like they’re together to help gain an alliance. Shiro thinks he has to deal with a few days of Lance’s flirting. Boy, is he in for a big surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Allura had called them up to the control room to debrief them on their latest mission. The main screens showed a green planet with cyan blue waters.

Allura started, “This is Utrillon, it’s people are fairly peaceful and it’s planet is rich in valuable resources such as clean water, a wide variety of fruits and vegetation, and an abundance of wild game to hunt. It is freely given to those who are in alliance with them.”

She listed other stuff that was important for the castle but the humans could only focus on potential food that wasn’t the paladin lunch or food goo and especially the prospect of fresh meat.

The princess cleared her throat to regain their attention. “There is one catch though. To really appeal to them we must be “genuine.” Their definition is more akin to the show of loving devotion to another. So we have to send two people who act like they are together to get the alliance.”

“Lance, you are one of the two.” She nodded as he gave a confused look pointing at himself. “Your flirtatious side could be perceived as signs of being in love. Just make sure you stick to the other person.”

Lance gave a lopsided smile and shrugged, “Alright princess so who’s coming with me? Is it you-”

“Shiro will accompany you.” Allura interrupted quick and to the point much to everyone’s shock. She coughed trying to validate her choice. “He is the black paladin after all. It would be largely appealing for the leader of Voltron to appear devoted to another.”

Allura will never reveal that the mice had told her of a certain blue paladin’s crush on the black paladin. And that this planet was the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker.

“M-me and Shiro?” Lance muttered his face heating up.

Shiro sighed accepting the mission but he can’t deny the light dusting on his cheeks.

* * *

 

Lance and Shiro were walking slowly to the dressing room. Coran said he would prepare the tradition Altean diplomatic garb for them to wear. They walked in an overbearing silence, Lance was deep in thought distracted by something. Shiro sighed they had to discuss the information regarding their “relationship” such as how they would spend their dates, how they met, and whatnot.

“Lance?” Shiro said startling him.

“Uh, yeah?”

“So what kind of story should we stick with about how we first met. Although you helping to save me when I was held up by the Garrison is a good start.” Shiro nodded to himself, it was a good start to a budding romance as any.

He was confused when Lance looked saddened for a second. A pit formed in his stomach as a thought hit him. “Lance? Did we meet before that?”

Lance flailed and stammered trying to reassure him, “Yes, I mean no. I mean maybe…? I just- it’s ok if you don’t remember it was just an everyday thing and you would probably do the same for any cadet who was having trouble with their studies. I don’t hold it against you for not remembering honest.”

Shiro shook his head, he had to know now. They had stopped walking. He was curious and a tad guilty for not remembering. “Tell me? Please?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Uhh, well I was in the library struggling on a subject and then you offered a moment of your time to help me. You encouraged me to keep trying and have confidence in myself. You were probably just being nice. But that - it meant so much to me. That’s one of the reasons you’re my hero.” Lance quickly ducked his head bashfully.

“H-hero?” Shiro was just as red as Lance.

“Yeah, then I got to meet you and know you a little better. And not to mention we’re paladins now so you really are a hero.” Lance said avoiding his eyes.

Shiro couldn’t get his brain to think of something to say or get his voice to work. He felt like he was going to combust.

Just then Coran popped out of nowhere startling the both of them. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you two.”

“Oh well uh, guess our wardrobes are done. That’s good, lead the way Coran!” Lance all but pushed Coran forward with him eager to change subjects.

Shiro watched them stumble ahead then willed his own feet to robotically follow them. He was too busy trying to calm the pounding in his chest brought forth from Lance’s heartfelt words

He was almost thankful that he would probably just have to deal with Lance’s flirting on the mission. He didn’t think he could handle more of his soft, tender words without becoming a flustered mess.

* * *

 

The village on the planet looked wondrous to Lance. It looked like the town was built on top of a river. The water and stones working together. It reminded him of the beauty of Venice even if he’s never been there just seen pictures from friends who live there. Even the people looked angelic, literally.  They had four small but bright colorful wings on their backs.

Shiro was looking fondly at Lance who was taking in the village like an awestruck child. He took note to ask Allura if they could take some time to just sight see after the alliance was made.

He noticed someone approaching them. His wings were bigger than everyone else’s. People showed respect to him as he passed by folding a wing and arm in front of them and bowing a little. There was no doubt about it, this must be the king.

The paladins mimicked the bows the other villagers did and the king smiled, “Paladins of Voltron, I presume?”

The king invited them to stay at the palace while they prepare for a celebration.

Shiro let out delightful chuckles as Lance was once again exploring with childlike wonder. He held his hand in an effort to keep him from wandering off. It seems Lance hasn’t noticed yet.

Two different staff members who finished setting up decorations went up to them excited to talk with the famed paladins of Voltron. They got roped into separate conversations. The staff members already assuming they were together.

Luckily Shiro was asked how they had first met. Of course he would use the story Lance had told him earlier. He might have embellished it a little to make up for still not having solid memories of the event. His conversation ended pretty quick as he waved goodbye as she left.

That left Shiro waiting for Lance to finish up. He was tantalizingly within earshot to clearly make out what they’re saying. He quietly berated himself that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping and yet he couldn’t help but be curious at what Lance will say.

“What attracts you to black paladin Shiro, blue paladin Lance?”

Ahh Lance would probably play up his leadership qualities as the black paladin or even from his garrison days. At least that’s what everyone has commented about him.

“Oh just ‘Lance’ is fine. Well, um sure he’s the strong and tough leader of the paladins but… did you know that when he lets go just a little bit he has this warm smile that’s like seeing the sun for the first time after many cloudy days. It’s breathtaking and even if it might be something people take for granted, to me it gets more and more beautiful every time I see it.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what graced his ears. Lance was so soft spoken like he meant every word and it made his heart race.

He was so distracted that he didn’t hear Lance finishing his conversation. “Hello, Earth to Shiro? You ok?” Lance looked concerned.

“I- yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s uh, ask where we’ll spend the night.”

“Oh don’t worry about it Shiro, I’ll ask. You seem tired, just wait right here.” And Lance sped off to the nearest Utrillian he can find.

Left alone with his thoughts again he wondered just where did that come from? Surely Lance was just waxing poetics on the fly, maybe something he would say to someone he was truly interested in. Not him. He tried to ignore how much that thought hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally the staff gave them one room and bed to share. It was quite lovely actually, like a guest room in the nicest mansion Shiro could imagine.

Lance had told him to try and get some rest but his mind (and his heart) were running a mile a minute recounting all the things that happened during the day.

He tensed as Lance shifted onto his back. Shiro sighed softly when Lance appeared to be asleep, the younger man’s chest gently rising and falling with his even breathing.

Shiro stared at Lance recalling the things he said after one of the staff pointed them to the room they will be staying. The day was still young so they decided to check out more of the palace. There were well kept gardens, a music room filled with all kinds of instruments, and a magnificent ballroom getting set up for the celebration to honor the paladins.

While exploring he would overhear Lance who was often asked to describe Shiro. Sometimes he did not overhear as Lance would just butter him up directly.

“He’s an amazing leader.”

“He comes up with effective plans and protects us.”

“Shiro’s super kindhearted.”

Then there were times when Lance’s voice would go soft and bashful again.

“I love the way his eyes crinkle with joy when he laughs.”

“There are times when he brightens and shine when he’s reminded of the wondrous possibilities out in space.”

“It’s fun when he plays along with some of my jokes or my silly antics.

“Just those little things that no one pays attention to makes me so happy when I’m with him.“  
  
Shiro didn’t remember the last time, if ever, that anyone described him so softly, tenderly. It reminded him of the things he hoped to still see in his reflection, the lighter parts of him he thought he lost during his time in captivity. Could Lance really see all those things in him?

As he was reminiscing, Shiro subconsciously matched Lance’s breathing relaxing himself. Sleep was slowly weighing down his eyelids. Just resting his eyes couldn’t hurt and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

The next day, Lance woke up drowsily to a strange weight on top of his chest. A strange, warm, snoring… drooling weight?

“Huh?” Shiro’s black hair and that white fluff was the first thing he saw. He delicately leaned forward to get a better look. And the sight that greeted him was the most precious thing he ever saw:

Shiro’s head laid snugly on his chest and yup he was drooling, the ultimate sign of a night well rested. Shiro was curled around him, his arm wrapped over Lance clutching him like a teddy bear.

Lance carefully reached out to grab Pidge’s phone that he managed to sneak in with and took a silent picture of Shiro. Yup that’s a keeper.

He kept grinning all the while so that his cheeks were hurting but he couldn’t help it. This was the most relaxed, not to mention most adorable he’s ever seen their leader. He would treasure this moment forever.

Shiro woke up slowly, surrounded by the warm, sleepy haze that he didn’t want to let go of just yet. He curled tighter around the wonderful pillow he was on. Then it occurred to him that the pillow was rising and falling as if it was breathing. “Hmmm…?”

His pillow shook with light giggles. “Good morning, sleepy head.” A warm voice whispered.

… _Lance._

Shiro sat up quickly almost making himself dizzy. Laying on the bed was Lance looking up at him sheepishly with a dark stain on his pajamas directly on top of his chest. Drool. Oh gosh, he slept on him, he drooled on him. His face was heating up in embarrassment.

“Huh? Oh! Oh, it’s ok Shiro. Did you sleep well?” Lance asked noticing the drool spot and sitting up as well.

“Yeah…”

“Well, let’s get washed up get ready, the chefs wanted us to try some of the dishes they’ll be serving for the party.”

“Alright” Shiro smiled, grateful for Lance offering a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance had literally cried over one of chef’s dishes. They said it was made with the meat of a locally hunted game called a Knimt. It was cooked over a fire and covered in special sauce. Honestly, Shiro would cry too if he didn’t have to calm both Lance and the Utrillian chefs who thought that the blue paladin was profoundly disgusted with it. He wasn’t of course, Lance was sobbing with pure joy. The dish was basically barbeque and it was delicious. Shiro convinced the chefs that the dish was an absolute must.

—

After Lance had calmed down they found themselves in a hallway filled with huge beautifully crafted murals possibly depicting the Utrillian’s history. Or at least legends.

Seeing as there weren’t any people nearby, Lance thought it would be fun to guess the stories behind the murals.

Lance really had a flair for the dramatic. He was very expressive too, wildly gesturing and moving with his words. It almost felt like the story was being brought to life. He didn’t have any trouble envisioning it.

Lance assumed Shiro had a genuine interest in history. His suspicions were based on the leader’s questions he would ask Coran about Altea in general, wanting to learn about the highly advanced society back when it was still around. And also the leader would light up whenever they stayed on a planet long enough for him to ask the locals about their civilizations.

The blue paladin thought he is on the right track. His heart swelled every time Shiro let out delighted laughter and when Shiro’s smile grew wider and when Shiro looked at him in that fond way he does. He’s grateful for when he secretly asked one of the house keepers for directions to a place filled with history he could show Shiro. He wished he learned the accurate history behind these murals before hand but he made due.

As soon as he finished a guard was suddenly next to him and whispered, “You’re story is correct actually.”

Lance let out a high-pitched scream and jumped into Shiro’s arms. The guard laughed like that was the only source of entertainment he would see that week then as if nothing happened went on to his rounds, Shiro and Lance looking on helplessly.

Shiro cleared his throat to grab Lance’s attention. As soon as their current predicament clicked in his brain Lance began to stutter and blush madly. Shiro snorted amused but didn’t make any move to let go.

“Umm, Shiro, you could put me down now.” Lance softly requested.

Shiro hummed then turned on a heel and carried him out of that hallway.

“Shiro!? Where are we going?”

“It’s getting late don’t you think? So I’m taking us back to our room.” Lance blushed even harder. He wondered if Lance felt this good after making him a flustered mess as well.

Tomorrow was when they’ll have the celebration where hopefully the king would accept the alliance.

“B-but I can walk too!”

“Hmm, nope.” Shiro chuckled at Lance’s indignant squawk.

An Utrillian girl caught them in the hallway that lead to their room and cooed at the sight. She commented on how close they must be and how they probably had a complete understanding of each other.

Lance smiled and gently denied it and said, “Heh, we’re not there yet and besides, half the fun comes from learning new things about him… like how he’s a cuddler.” Lance teasingly whispered that last part so only a mortified and embarrassed Shiro could hear.

The girl gasped and grinned happily seemingly pleased and impressed with the answer. She left them to continue to wherever she was headed.

Shiro continued to their room so they could sleep the night away all the while silent but completely red.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro had his back facing Lance thoughts focused on willing his body from moving and cuddling Lance in his sleep. He was determined to not sleep and drool on the poor guy again. Unfortunately his overthinking kept his mind active and unable to sleep.

He became deathly still when he heard Lance shuffling. Shiro pretended to be asleep and evened out his breathing.

Lance carefully shuffled off the bed and silently stepped out of the room. Shiro turned his head ever so slightly and caught Lance leaving through the door that led to the hallway. He was confused since their room had a bathroom and its door was in the opposite direction. Where could he be going so late at night?

Shiro decided that he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep wondering like this so he discreetly followed Lance with all the stealth of a ninja.

He saw the blue paladin slip into a familiar room, it was the music room. Shiro stayed at the entrance out of sight peering inside.

Lance delicately picked up a purple instrument that vaguely resembled a guitar. He tested a few notes and it really did sound like a guitar.

He started to tune the instrument. He remembered wanting to try this instrument when they first toured this room but he didn’t have the time. With each familiar note his homesickness grew.

His older brother taught him how to play the guitar. He fondly looked back at the memories of the times his family would play and sing songs they heard from movies they liked or heard from somewhere.

Lance didn’t know if the king will lend him this or if he’ll see a guitar-like instrument again so get whatever he can from this small moment.

With a shaky breath he started one of the first songs his brother taught him to play and imagined himself performing in front of his family.

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don’t be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize_

_It’s hard to take courage in a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you can make you feel so small_

Lance choked back a sob. He clutched the guitar closer to his chest. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears fell and small sobs escaped his lips.  
  
Lance missed his family so much. They were so far away. They don’t even know if he was alright. He wanted to hear their voices comfort him when times get rough like when he was in the garrison.

* * *

Shiro’s heart broke at how shaky and brittle Lance’s voice sounded. Lance didn’t seem to notice Shiro as he slowly approached him.

“Lance?” The blue paladin jerked and hurriedly wiped his eyes trying to look presentable.

“It’s ok.” Shiro had his arms open an invitation for a supportive hug which Lance gratefully leaned into. Shiro picked up the guitar and laid it gently on the ground.

He didn’t try to pry any information from Lance, just wanting to offer a comforting presence for him.

Eventually Lance started to open up attempting to control his sobs, “I-I know we have to keep fighting and- and I’m not gonna try to leave or anything. But I miss them, I miss my family…” 

“Lance, it alright to miss them. It’s not a sign of weakness.”

He didn’t know what else to say to help Lance feel better. But he will try everything he can. “Hey, do you want to talk about them? About anything at all?”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up in confusion when Lance started to chuckle. “Oh, I was just remembering the times I managed to make you blush.”

“Wha-” Just thinking about those moments got his cheeks to tinge pink.

“It was those times when the villagers would ask me about you, I would think about what my grandpa or my dad would say about grandma or mom. They would always butter them up with extravagant flattery. Wildly affectionate descriptions, similes, or metaphors.”

Shiro smiled as Lance adoringly reminisced about his family. He must deeply love them.

“But even when they were largely exaggerating, they believed in everything they said. They just loved each other other so much.” Lance sighed longingly but he was blushing and suspiciously avoided looking at Shiro directly by hiding his face against Shiro’s shoulder, “I’ve, uh, always wanted something like what they had.”

Shiro never pegged Lance as the sweet romantic type and it was doing crazy things to his heart. Something about it was just so warm and endearing. That was when an idea popped into his head and he thought he might as well indulge himself whether or not Lance will understand.

_Show me a smile then_

_Don’t be unhappy, can’t remember when_

_I last saw you laughing…_

Lance couldn’t believe his ears when Shiro started to sing the rest of the song he didn’t get to finish. It was like listening to the smooth, rich voice of an angel and Lance was melting at the sound.

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

__  
~And that’s why I love you~  
  
Lance turned to face Shiro in surprise to find Shiro softly smiling at him.  
  
Lance hid his face again in Shiro’s shoulder, and tightened his grip on the back of Shiro’s nightshirt. Maybe he could just take in this moment as something more. He could feel Shiro’s closeness, his warmth, and he wanted to believe in those words.  
  
After tomorrow they don’t have to act like they’re together anymore. It’ll be back to teammates, companions, friends. These past couple days have been more than his pining heart could ever ask for.   
  
They continued to stay in that quiet comfort, Shiro rubbing soothing circles on his back until Shiro felt like they should go back to bed before they sleep right there.  
  
“Lance?” He quietly whispered.  
  
He found that the younger man was peacefully asleep when he didn’t respond.

He carried Lance bridal style back to their room, careful not to jostle him too much. Shiro managed to get them both onto the mattress and under the velvety soft blankets without waking Lance up.

Shiro laid a gentle kiss on Lance’s forehead, “sweet dreams Lance,” his voice loving and tender. Lance sighed softly in his sleep a relaxed smile formed on his lips. Shiro let himself settle next to Lance gazing adoringly at him, his last thoughts before he drifted off: _if anyone’s smile can be compared to the warm, radiant sun it should be yours, Lance._  
  


When Shiro awoke to Lance happily snickering at him and his cheek covered in his own sticky, wet saliva, he knew he must’ve moved around in his sleep to cuddle Lance again. He should have felt a little embarrassed but instead he felt only contentment settle in his chest as he watched Lance laughing open and carefree again.  
  


* * *

It was the day of the celebration, spirits were high and cheerful. The king was making a grand speech to his people in attendance. He raised a brightly colored wing and arm in the paladins’ direction announce in a projected voice that Utrillon will join the alliance with Voltron. There was a loud roar of cheers and applause.

The king approached Shiro and Lance who graciously thanked him for his kindness and hospitality.

The king told them both to enjoy themselves before going back to their ship. “This celebration is for you two as well.” He stated as he pointed out the suspiciously purple and blue decorations hung all around the ballroom that were the main theme. Even the king assumed the best the moment he spotted the black paladin fondly looking at the blue paladin.

He left to talk with his queen leaving both Shiro and Lance a stuttering mess unable to say anything.

* * *

Allura congratulated them both on a job well done, although it did seem like she looked mighty pleased with herself. (She might have been listening in on them through the earrings they were told to wear.)

As they left the control room, Shiro suddenly held Lance’s hand intertwining their fingers. Lance’s face heated up so much he could practically feel the steam whistling out his ears. Holding his hand felt so nice and perfect but, “S-Shiro?”

Shiro was equally as bright, hot red and yet he was smiling that soft smile back when he sang those particular words. “I, um, let’s go back to my room. I think there’s something we should talk about.” Lance could only nod and follow Shiro back to his room a dopey, hopeful smile gracing his lips.


End file.
